


The Nymph

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Thorin and his nephews wander into Bilbo the nymph's woods.





	The Nymph

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago when I was dabbling into fantasy creatures and decided to go easy on myself. Bilbo is a Nymph, but Thorin, Fili, and Kili are the same Dwarrow as ever. I don't know when I will explore this universe further, I have many other things I'm working on now.

From his position perched in the branches of the tall oak tree he calls home, Bilbo watched with narrow eyes as two young Dwarrow, barely adults themselves judging by their lack of facial hair, approached his tree. In their arms they carried branches and twigs of various lengths, presumably for a fire. Bilbo had been watching them from the moment they entered his woods and to their credit, they were choosing their firewood from the branches that littered the ground. But now that they were getting nearer to his tree, he was getting nervous. His tree was very old, very strong, and very wise, and he protected it fiercely from any and all possible threats.

The Dwarrow bumped into each other as they walked, laughing and talking in their language. Bilbo assumed the blonde one was the older brother, as he carried himself differently than the brunette, walking along steadily with his head high while his brother bounced with each step. They stopped five feet away from the base of his tree, still grunting back and forth in their language. Bilbo silently dropped down onto a lower branch, tilting his head curiously. A second later he covered his mouth to suppress his shocked gasp as the brunette dropped his armload of wood and stepped close to the tree trunk, then pulled out two daggers from his boots. Bilbo found himself frozen, watching in disbelief and displeasure as the Dwarf eyed the trunk for a moment, before he raised one of the daggers overhead. At that moment, Bilbo finally snapped into action.

He burst into tiny particles, practically naked to the eye, flew down the tree, and reformed directly in front of the Dwarf, all in less than a second. He stood a few inches shorter than the Dwarf and the Dwarf didn’t notice Bilbo’s sudden appearance, focused on the tree above Bilbo’s head. As he swung his arm down to strike the tree, Bilbo’s hand shot up and he caught his wrist. The Dwarf let out a surprised squawk and tried to swing the second dagger towards Bilbo, while his brother reacted to his shout by unsheathing his own daggers while running to his brother, calling out something in that foreign language. Bilbo glanced down at the ground and vines shot up from the ground, rapidly winding around their bodies. Both Dwarrow began shouting as the vines tightened around them, easily holding them in place, and Bilbo let go of the brunette’s wrist once it was safely trapped by the vines. He stepped out of the tiny space between the Dwarf and the tree and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring back and forth at the brothers.

He watched the brothers struggle against the vines hold on them for a minute before he snapped at them. “Oh shut up already!”

They both stopped yelling and the blonde, still struggling, angrily asked, “What do you want with us, demon?”

Bilbo clucked his tongue and pointed a finger at the Dwarf. “I’m a nymph, thank you very much. A demon, honestly, do I look like demon to you two?” He gestured down to himself, his skin a mottled mix of greens and browns, his golden, curly hair, and his large feet sparsely covered in small green leaves that traveled up his legs to his knees.

The Dwarrow stopped struggling completely and studied him for a moment, then the brunette hesitantly asked, “If you’re not after our souls, then what do you want with us?”

Bilbo rolled his eyes with a sigh, then he waved his hand. The vines trapping the brothers disappeared and they both stumbled at suddenly being released. Bilbo waited for them to find their footing and move to stand side by side in front of him before he said, “I want nothing to do with you, except to keep you from harming my tree.” The brunette flushed red at his words and lowered his daggers, but the blonde eyed him cautiously, his blades still held at the ready.

“Your tree?” he asked suspiciously.

Bilbo narrowed his eyes. “Yes, my tree. I am a nymph, I live in trees, and this is my tree.” He patted the trunk affectionately. The Dwarrow glanced at the tree for a moment and Bilbo sighed. “Look, I do apologize for tying you up. But you should know better than to go about stabbing things!” To his surprise, the blonde ducked his head as his brother did at his scolding and slowly sheathed his blades.

The blonde lifted his head a moment later and apologized, very prettily in Bilbo’s mind. “We beg pardon and forgiveness, Master Nymph. If we had known this tree was claimed, we would have chosen another.” The brunette nodded enthusiastically and Bilbo pushed back a smile as he flapped his hand.

“Oh, no need for all that, Master Dwarf. It was merely a misunderstanding. You should know however, that I protect all the trees in this forest, not just the one I call home. And I am not the only creature that does. I think it would be wise to keep your blades sheathed during your stay here.” The Dwarrow both nodded and then Bilbo frowned. “What were you thinking anyway, Master Dwarf?”

The brunette winced slightly and scratched the back of his neck before responding. “I wanted to see if I could climb to the top of the tree.”

“Why do you need daggers for that?” Bilbo asked incredulously.

“Well, uh, I can’t reach the branches, not even if I jump. So I thought, I could use the daggers to carve some spots for my hands and feet,” Kili explained, looking at the ground.

Bilbo’s eyes widened. “You were going to carve into my tree?” he shouted, shocked. Creatures hiding away around them reacted to his shout by suddenly coming out of hiding, ready to defend him if necessary. In turn, the Dwarrow reacted to being surprised and surrounded by various creatures, some of the carnivorous kind, by drawing their daggers and standing back to back. Bilbo quickly jumped forward, towards the Dwarrow, and held up his hands. “Wait, wait! Everything is alright, I swear. They just startled me. Please, go back to what you were doing.” It took his constant reassurance before the creatures began to back away, returning to their hiding places. Finally, a long tense moment, Bilbo was alone with the Dwarrow again. He lowered his arms and sighed, then ran his hands through his hair. He turned to face the Dwarrow and smiled.

“Fili! Kili!” All three heads turned towards the shout and the blonde shouted something in response. A few seconds later, another Dwarf appeared, this one older than the brothers. Bilbo could immediately tell he was related to the brothers, either a father or an uncle, and his assumption was confirmed when the brunette rushed past Bilbo and threw himself at the older Dwarf. The older Dwarf caught the brunette and then shoved him behind him, drawing his sword while saying something Bilbo didn’t understand. Behind him, the blonde answered and the older Dwarf narrowed his eyes at Bilbo. The nymph clasped his hands in front of him, trying to appear less threatening, though he wasn’t sure how he could appear a threat to anyone.

The brunette grabbed the older Dwarf’s arm and rapidly said something. Whatever it was, the blonde seemed to agree and corroborate it and the Dwarf slowly sheathed his sword. Then, without looking away from Bilbo, he said, “My nephews say you are not a demon, even though you look like one.”

“Oh, really, have any of you even seen a demon before?” Bilbo huffed, irritated. The brunette and the older Dwarf both shook their heads and Bilbo sensed the blonde was doing the same behind him. Bilbo put his hands on hips and said a curse in his own tongue then said, “Well, I’m not a demon. I’m a nymph. These are my woods, and that is my tree.” He nodded to his tree and the older Dwarf glanced at it while the brunette mumbled something to him.

The older Dwarf unexpectedly reached out and slapped the back of the brunette’s head, making the younger Dwarf yell and step away from him, then he stepped forward and bowed to Bilbo. “I apologize for their carelessness, Master Nymph.”

The Dwarf’s deep, rumbling voice made Bilbo blush and clear his throat awkwardly. “Yes, well, they’re young. All is forgiven. Just please, I think it would be best if you all continue on as soon as you can and stay away from any trees.”

The Dwarf nodded his agreement, said something Bilbo didn’t understand, and the blonde walked past Bilbo, offering him a smile as he did so. The brothers began gathering up the wood they had collected while their uncle and Bilbo stared at each other. When all the wood was picked up, the brothers said goodbye to the nymph, which Bilbo returned with a wave, and then they started back towards their camp. The older Dwarf stared at Bilbo for another moment, and then without warning bowed again before he turned around to follow his nephews. Bilbo waited for him to take several steps before he called out, “Wait!”

The Dwarf turned around, confusion on his face, and Bilbo’s face turned red. He swallowed several times before he found his voice. “My name is Bilbo.”

The Dwarf’s face cleared and to Bilbo’s surprise, he smiled slightly. “My name is Thorin Oakenshield. At your service.”


End file.
